hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Tonpa
}} nicknamed the Rookie Crusher, is applicant #16 in the 287th Hunter Exam. He first took the Hunter Exam when he was 10Vol 1, p.118. By the end of the 288th Hunter Exam, he has been an applicant for 36 times. He also holds the record for the most consecutive times of being an applicant, 30 timesVol 1, p.128. Personality and Appearance Tonpa is a stubby middle-aged man with a brush cut hairstyle and a rectangular nose. He wears a sleeveless v-neck tunic over a long-sleeved t-shirt, elastic cuff pants and flat shoes. Tonpa is cunning and sadistic but he is also a coward. Plot Tonpa first appears just before the First Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam starts. He greets and strikes up a conversation with Gon, Kurapika and Leorio in which he briefly introduces some applicants such as Bourbon, Cherry, and Hisoka to them. He then invites them to drink three cans of a laxative-spiked juice. However Gon notices the strange flavor of the juice and spits it out in time, causing Kurapika and Leorio to pour away their cans as well Vol 1, p.123. Tonpa is somewhat disappointed. It turns out he tried to offer his drink to other applicants earlier but no one fell for his trick, as they all knew his true face as the infamous Rookie Crusher. In the end, only one person--Killua--drinks his cans. However, he does so only because he is immune to laxativesVol 1, p.130. In the first part of Phase One, which is a marathon in the huge tunnel underneath Zaban City, true to his nickname, Tonpa pays the Amori Brothers to destroy the spirit and self-confidence of a promising rookie named NicoleVol 1, p.149. Despite almost failing the second test of Phase Two which involves making nigiri sushi for the fastidious Gourmet Hunter Menchi, Tonpa manages to reach Phase Three in which he has to team up with Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio to reach the bottom of the Trick Tower alive through the Path of Majority Rules in 72 hours. As they progress through the tower, he reveals to them that he has no intention of becoming a Hunter and only enjoys seeing other applicants crumblingVol 2, p.167-168. However, the team still manages to pass this phase, despite Tonpa's acts of sabotage such as forfeiting the match against a prisoner named Bendot. In Phase Four of the exam on Zevil Island, Tonpa's designated target is Leorio and he teams up with Sommy to steal Leorio's number badge. He inflicts a bowel disease upon himself then tricks Leorio into opening the suitcase in which the badge is kept to find medicine for him while Sommy ambushes Leorio from behind. Their plan is successful until Kurapika suddenly appears and knocks him out when he is trying to escape. Leorio and Kurapika then threaten Sommy at knife-point and take his badge, along with Tonpa's badge. One year later, Tonpa attends the 288th Hunter Exam and still tries to trick other applicants into drinking his laxative-spiked juiceVol 15, p.141-142 but he is quickly knocked unconscious by Killua in Phase One and again fails to become a licensed Hunter. Trivia *In the 1999 anime adaptation, after his badge is taken by Kurapika and Leorio, Tonpa attacks and beats Kenmi by throwing sand in his eyes, but all to no avail, as Hanzo already took Kenmi's badgeEp 25 (1999). He then gets beat up by Ponzu because she thinks that he stole her badge. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Examinees